jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Exekutor
Die Exekutor war das persönliche Flaggschiff von Darth Vader und der Todesschwadron. Sie war ein Sternenschlachtschiff der ''Exekutor''-Klasse und das Typschiff dieser Klasse. Mit ihren 19 Kilometern Länge setzte sie neue Maßstäbe in Sachen Größe, Truppenstärke, Bewaffnung, Panzerung, Schildstärke und Gefährlichkeit. Der Supersternzerstörer wurde in den Schiffswerften von Fondor gebaut, einem Planeten, der für seine exorbitant teuren Spezialanfertigungen bekannt ist. Selbst als die Exekutor nur zu einem Zehntel fertiggestellt war, übertraf sie zwei imperiale Sternzerstörer in Länge und Breite. Sie war wahrhaftig ein mächtiges Schlachtschiff. Nachdem die Konstruktion in den Werften von Fondor abgeschlossen war, wurde sie das Flaggschiff von Darth Vader. Dieser bildete mit ihr die Todesschwadron, welche sich nach der Schlacht von Yavin mit dem Aufspüren und Vernichten des neuen Rebellenstützpunktes befasste. So nahm sie auch an der Schlacht von Hoth teil und verfolgte anschließend Han Solo und den Millennium Falken durch das Asteroidenfeld des Planeten. Sie diente danach Lord Vader als Flaggschiff, als er Bespin ansteuerte. Später wurde sie nach Endor abkommandiert. Die Exekutor wurde in der anschließenden Schlacht von Endor zerstört, als Arvel Crynyds A-Flügler schwer beschädigt in die Brücke des Schiffes trudelte, worauf dieses manövrierunfähig mit dem zweiten Todesstern kollidierte. Beschreibung Design Die Exekutor war das erste der ''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff und wie jedes andere Schiff der Klasse 19 Kilometer lang. Durch seine extreme Größe stellte die gesamte Klasse einen Ausdruck der Ingenieurskunst ähnlich dem der Todessterne dar. Etwa zwölf Mal so groß''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' und über 100 Mal so schwer''Starship of the Galaxy (2007)'' wie die herkömmlichen ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer, waren sie im Design der Sternzerstörer-Reihe nachempfunden. Die Seiten des Schiffsrumpfs liefen von der Bugspitze in V-Form auseinander und bildeten achtern ein Delta, an welches sich das verlängerte Schiffsheck wie ein Schwanz anschloss.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Eine äußerst kräftige Titaniumbeschichtung umhüllte die zahlreichen und schier endlosen Anzahl an Innenräume des Schiffes. Entgegen der normalen Sternzerstörer war die Hülle nicht hellgrau, sondern sehr viel dunkler.X-Wing Alliance Auf etwa dreiviertel der Strecke von der Spitze bis zum Heck befand sich ein überaus großer Kommandoturm. Die Brücke der Exekutor war 285 Meter lang Alle Welten und Schauplätze und damit vergleichbar mit einer ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte.Behind the Magic Auf dieser Brücke befanden sich Schlüsselkomponenten wie die beiden Schildgenerator-Kuppeln oder die Sensoren. Zudem waren dort die Besprechungsräume, die Quartiere des höheren Bordpersonals und Rettungskapseln für diese, im Falle eine Evakuierung.Alle Welten und Schauplätze Ohne die Zerstörung der Schildgeneratoren durch ballistische Waffen ist der Schild schier unüberwindbar. Der Mittelteil der Sternenschlachtschiffs hatte ein Aussehen wie eine Stadt mit zahlreichen Gebäuden.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Für den Antrieb sorgten insgesamt dreizehn, überaus starke blutrot leuchtende Antriebe , die das Schiff auf maximal 1.230 G beschleunigen konnten.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Das Antriebsglühen der Exekutor sorgte für immensen Schaden an jedem Schiff, was zu nahe herankam.X-Wing Alliance Ausstattung thumb|left|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vaders Regenerationskapsel an Bord der Exekutor.]] Die Exekutor verfügte über einige Privatgemächer für imperiale Oberkommandeure wie Admiral Ozzel oder Captain Piett. Auch für Darth Vader, der den Supersternzerstörer als Flaggschiff nutzte, stand ein Privatraum zur Verfügung. Selbst ein reservierter Thronsaal für den Imperator wurde vorgesehen. Der Supersternzerstörer hatte ein Einkaufszentrum, Bars, Restaurants und Vergnügungshallen eingebaut, um den Hunderttausenden von Bediensteten den Aufenthalt erträglicher zu gestalten. Darth Vader ließ in sein neues Flaggschiff eine spezielle Regenerations- und Meditationskammer einrichten. Nur durch seine zu tragende Rüstung kann der Dunkle Lord der Sith atmen. Innerhalb der Kapsel kann er jedoch seine Maske kurzerhand abnehmen, da diese durch die vorhandende Technik seine Atmung gewährleistet. Direkt hinter der Kammer befindet sich eine Übertragungsbildschirm, sodass er von der Kammer aus mit anderen Deckoffizieren kommunizieren kann. Ebenfalls in dieser Räumlichkeit befindet sich ein Holoprojektor, den man durch betreten einer Stufe aktiviert.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Bewaffnung Durch die immense Klassengröße konnten schier unglaubliche Zahlen von Laserkanonen und Turbolaserbatterien verbaut werden. Die Exekutor hatte, obwohl die Lusankya ebenfalls die exakt gleiche Größe aufwies, deutlich mehr Waffen an Bord.Starship of the Galaxy (2007) Mit über 5000 Turbolaser- und Ionenkanonen ausgestattet, hatte es eine solch große Bewaffnung, dass praktisch jeder Planet ohne einen planetaren Schild innerhalb kurzer Zeit vernichtet werden konnte. Das Schiff wurde entwickelt, um ganze Sternensysteme alleine zu kontrollieren und die dortige Bevölkerung einzuschüchern.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Der Hangar war groß genug um 144 Sternjäger, 200 Fähren und mehrere hundert Bodenfahrzeuge tragen zu können.Starship of the Galaxy (2007) Hauptsächlich befanden sich an Bord des Schiffes reguläre TIE-Jäger, TIE-Abfangjäger, TIE-Bomber und Darth Vaders TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger. Als Fähren wurden zumeist ''Gamma''-Klasse Angriffstransporter als auch reguläre ''Lambda-Klasse'' T-4a Fähren verwendet.X-Wing Alliance Die Exekutor trug eine gewaltige Anzahl von 38.000 Bodentruppen mit sich The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels und theoretisch waren diese Kapazitäten noch nicht ausgereizt. Das Schiff konnte weit mehr Güter als auch Truppen tragen, als das Imperium wohl zur Verfügung hätte, sodass das Schiff in der Beziehung überdimensioniert ist.Starship of the Galaxy (2007) Geschichte Bauphase [[Bild:Executor-Konstruktion.jpg|thumb|right|Die Exekutor wird gebaut.]] Noch vor der Niederlage bei Yavin IV befahl Imperator Palpatine mit der Konstruktion der Exekutor zu beginnen.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Durch den Vertrag des Galaktischen Imperiums mit den Kuat Triebwerkswerften fiel auch die Konstruktion der ''Exekutor''-Klasse unter ihre Fittiche. Zu Beginn wurden zwei Sternenschlachtschiffe konstruiert – die Lusankya und die Exekutor. Die Exekutor sollte aufgrund der unabdingbaren Geheimhaltung nicht auf Kuat gebaut werden, sodass es zu den Fondor Schiffswerfen überging, die ein Tochterunternehmen der KDY darstellten. Um den Planeten Fondor wurde eine komplette Abriegelung und Quarantäne gestellt, sodass nur noch imperiale Aktivität in dem Orbit toleriert wurde. Zwar verloren die Schiffswerften ihren Zugang zu ihren Klienten, doch konnte man sich so mit den Werften von Kuat vergleichen. Sollte man überragende Arbeit abliefern, so könnte man sogar in Zukunft weitere Aufträge den Kuat-Werften wegangeln. Da die Konstruktion der Lusankya kurze Zeit später auf Kuat begann, benannte das Imperium beide Schiffe Exekutor, um den Anschein zu erwecken, es würde nur ein Schiff geben.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Dies war der Grund, wieso Kuat und Fondor später gleichermaßen behaupteten, die Exekutor hergestellt zu haben.Bacta-Piraten Jungfernflug Nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns in der Schlacht von Yavin errichtete Darth Vader eine Blockade über den Waldmond. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, das fertige Schiff dazu zu verwenden, die Basis zu verwüsten. Etwa sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin war sein Flaggschiff endlich fertig.The New Essential Chronology Zur selben Zeit war auch die Lusankya auf Kuat komplettiert,Starship of the Galaxy (2007) die als persönliches Fluchtschiff Imperator Palpatines auf Coruscant verbaut werden sollte.The Essential Guide to Planets and MoonsGalaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back, wurde diese Aufgabe von Bentro übernommen.Treueschwur Um das Jahr 1 NSY wurde der Supersternzerstörer von schon von Admiral Kendal Ozzel geleitet. Obwohl viele Offiziere innerhalb der Todesschwadron Ozzel gleichberechtigt zu Vader ansahen, war in Wirklichkeit die gesamte Flotte eindeutig nur Vader unterstellt. Es wurde ebenfalls vermutet, dass Ozzel nur aufgrund seines Stammbaums genommen wurde. Er bekam von Vader den Befehl, Rebellen zu vernichten. Da er allerdings dadurch sehr oft auf eigene Faust handeln musste und die Ergebnisse nicht immer wünschenswert waren, begann seine Stellung bei Vader zu bröckeln.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Das schwächste militärische Potenzial dieses Kampverbandes bildete der Victory-Klasse Sternzerstörer Firewind. Die vier Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer waren die Eroberer von Kommandant Alima, die Devastator Wermis', die Scharfrichter sowie die Vengeance II. Die Ankläger Admiral Pietts, die Rächer Captain Lorth Needas, die Stalker Captain Akal Zeds und die Tyrant Captain Lennox waren nach der Exekutor die am besten bewaffneten Schiffe des Verbands und gehörten zu der Imperium II-Klasse.X-Wing Alliance Die Todesschwadron wurde galaxisweit bekannt und zum Instrument des Imperiums, die Rebellen-Allianz niederzuschlagen. Vader hingegen nutzte die Flotte ebenfalls dazu aus, Luke Skywalker aufzufinden.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Jagd nach Rebellen Schlacht von Hoth thumb|right|Die [[Todesschwadron im Anflug auf Hoth.]] Anfang des Jahres 3 NSY war die Exekutor im Mittleren Rand aktiv und bereits seit knapp 3 Jahren auf der Suche nach den Rebellen.The New Essential Chronology Nur kurze Zeit darauf fand ein Viper Probot, der in einer Kapsel von der Stalker ausgesandt wurde, die Echo-Basis auf dem Planeten Hoth.Behind the Magic Der Droide lieferte Audio- und Videomaterial von dem Schildgenerator auf Hoth über eine HoloNetz-Mitteilung.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Als die Mitteilung Firmus Piett erreichte, informierte er sofort Admiral Kendal Ozzel darüber. Dieser hielt das Fragment für nichts weiteres als ein Schmugglerversteck, doch als Darth Vader die Aufnahme sah, war er sich sicher, dass die Allianz dort ihr Versteck hatte und überstimmte damit Ozzels Einschätzung. Die Todesschwadron und die Exekutor brachen sofort in das Hoth-System auf. Das Imperium wollte bei dem Angriff eine Standardprozedur anwenden. Die Sternzerstörer sollten außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit gehen und dann ihre Jäger und Bomber aussetzen. In einem Überraschungsangriff würden Generatoren und Schutzschild-Emitter zerstört werden, die Verteidiger wären daraufhin schutzlos der dann anrückenden Flotte ausgeliefert. Doch Admiral Ozzel erwies sich als eben so ungeschickt wie töricht. Er hatte den Austrittspunkt aus dem Hyperraum zu nahe an das Hoth-System gelegt und somit geriet die Flotte in die Reichweite der Sensoren der Allianz. Die Rebellen waren gewarnt und begannen fieberhaft über ihrer Basis ein schweres Deflektorfeld aufzubauen, welches eine direkte Bombardierung aus dem Weltall unmöglich machte. Vader wusste, dies würde den Rebellen Zeit verschaffen, um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten. thumb|left|[[Admiral Ozzel kurz vor seinem Tod]] Eine genauere Analyse der Situation bestätigte den ersten Eindruck: Die Rebellen hatten inzwischen ihre Basis zu einer Festung ausgebaut und sich tief in dem Höhlengebiet verschanzt. Daraufhin gab Vader General Veers das Kommando, einen Bodenangriff vorzubereiten. Die Rebellen mussten auf der Oberfläche geschlagen werden – während die riesige Flotte nichts anderes tun konnte, als eine Blockade um Hoth zu erstellen, welche die Rebellenschiffe an der Flucht hinderten. Doch Admiral Ozzel sollte diesen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlen, als Vader ihn mithilfe der Macht erwürgte. Anschließend beförderte Vader Kapitän Firmus Piett im nächsten Moment ungerührt zu seinem Nachfolger als Admiral. Die Flotte sollte so ausgeschwärmt werden, dass nichts den Planeten verlassen würde. Da die Imperiale Flotte nun entdeckt war, mussten die Rebellen sofort reagieren. Leia versammelte die Kämpfer der Rebellen-Allianz um sich und schwor sie auf das Bevorstehende ein. Jedem war klar, dass das Imperium haushoch überlegen und ein Kampf chancenlos war. Dennoch mussten die Rebellenschiffe geschützt werden. Der Plan hierzu war ebenso verzweifelt, wie verwegen: Während die imperialen Bodenkräfte in Kämpfe verwickelt werden sollten, versuchten die Schiffe der Allianz zu entkommen. Die Rebellen hatten mehrere Fluchtkorridore geplant, welche die Transporter benutzen konnten, ohne von einem Sternzerstörer angegriffen zu werden. Die v-150 planetare Ionenkanone aus den Kuat Triebwerkswerften, würde mehrere Schüsse abfeuern, nachdem man das Energiefeld für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet hatte. Das Zeitfenster hierfür war jedoch denkbar gering - alles musste stimmen, sonst würde die Flucht im Chaos enden. Die Bodentruppen sollten sich langsam zurückziehen und versuchen, die verbliebenen Transporter zu erreichen. Verfolgung der Flüchtigen [[Bild:Bright Hope.jpg|thumb|right|Rebellentransporter Bright Hope.]] Die Exekutor verfolgte Han Solo und Chewbaccas waghalsiges Manöver mit dem Millennium Falke durch den Hoth-Asteroidengürtel. Darth Vader schickte die gesamte Todesschwadron auf die Suche nach dem Schiff. Ausgeschickte TIE-Bomber-Staffeln bombardierten die großen Asteroiden. Während viele imperiale Schiffe bereits auf der Jagd nach dem Millennium Falken unterwegs waren, blieben jedoch auch zahlreiche TIEs zurück, welche den Transporter und dessen Geleitschutz unbarmherzig attackierten. Als die Bright Hope abhob, trieben bereits sechzehn Rebellen-Schiffe im Orbit angeschlagen durch das All und imperiale Enterkommandos machten sich daran, die Überlebenden gefangen zu nehmen. Viele Überlebende wählten als letzten Ausweg die Flucht in einer Rettungskapsel hinunter auf die Oberfläche von Hoth. Lieber wollten sie in der Kälte des Planeten versuchen zu überleben, als dem Imperium in die Hände zu fallen. Während an Bord die Verletzten der Schlacht um ihr Leben rangen, entbrannte ebenfalls ein erbittertes Gefecht zwischen dem Transporter, den flankierenden X-Flüglern und dem Imperium aus, um sich einen Weg in die Freiheit frei zu kämpfen.Zukunftsvarianten: Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM Nachdem der Falke aus seinem Versteck startete, sah er sich sofort der Rächer auseinandergesetzt, erhoffte sich aber die Flucht durch die Lichtmauer. Aus der vollkommenen Not heraus, wendete er einen alten Trick an und verschwand aus den Sensoren und Augen der Imperialen. Han und Chewbacca regelten in der kurzen Zeit den Schub ganz nach unten und dockten an einem toten Winkel des Schiffs an. Das Imperium ging von einem mobilen Tarnfeld aus und stellte dementsprechend die Suche ein, wenn auch Darth Vader an Bord der Exekutor die besten Kopfgeldjäger auf den Millennium Falken ansetzte. Dies tat er in Front seiner Offiziere, um ihnen vor Augen zu führen, dass sie alle versagt haben und seine Enttäuschung darüber auszudrücken.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Mit dem Abwerfen von Weltraumschrott klinkte sich der Falken aus und konnte anschließend vor dem Imperium flüchten, da die Rächer und die restliche Todesschwadron ausschwärmte. Die Exekutor näherte sich derweil der Bright Hope und zerstörte den Transporter, wenn auch die Besatzung durch unverhoffte Hilfe gerettet wurde.Zukunftsvarianten: Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM thumb|left|Auf der Suche Kurz bevor die Exekutor Richtung Bespin aufbrechen konnte, nachdem Boba Fett den Falken dorthin verfolgte und an Vader verkaufte, setzte sich IG-88B in das Computersystem des Sternenschlachtschiffs hinein. Nachdem dieser für IG-88A sämtliche Datensätze kopierte, fand er auf einer Datenbank die Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns. Dessen Plan war es nun, sich in den Todesstern einzuhacken, um seine Interessen durchsetzen zu können.Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88 Mit der Exekutor im Bespin-System eingetroffen, stellte Vader ihnen eine Falle mithilfe Hans altem Freund Lando Calrissian. Nachdem Solo in Karbonit eingefroren wurde, wollte er selbiges mit seinem Sohn Luke Skywalker machen, doch entwickelte sich ein Duell. Schließlich offenbarte Vader Luke, dass er sein Vater ist, doch konnte Luke verwundet entkommen. Als Calrissian die anderen Rebellen befreite, konnte man mit dem Falken schließlich auch Luke retten. Die Exekutor befand sich jedoch weiterhin im Orbit des Planeten, sodass es schwierig für die Crew wurde, dem Sternenkreuzer zu entkommen. Gerade als Vader mit der Exekutor den Falken einfangen wollte, sprang dieser durch den Hyperraum, obwohl Vader den Hyperraumantrieb sabotiert hatte. Nach der gewonnenen Schlacht über Hoth sprach Darth Vader mit seinem Meister über den Holoprojektor an Bord der Exekutor über das Besorgnis des Imperators, das die Rebllen dem Imperium zufügten. Denn kurze Zeit vorher wurde in den Schiffswerften von Fondor ein Protyp eines ''Exekutor''-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiffs vernichtet, der über ein Tarnfeld verfügte. Der Imperator schwor sich, die Rebellen in eine Falle zu locken.Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Operationen im Anoat-Sektor Angriff auf Vergesso Prime Um die Mitte des Jahres 3 NSY herum zog sich Prinz Xizor, der Anführer des Verbrechersyndikats Schwarze Sonne, den Unmut Darth Vaders zu. Vader traute dem Großkriminellen nicht, dem es gelang Eindruck bei Palpatine zu hinterlassen. Der Imperator spielte Vader und Xizor gegeneinander aus und schürte eine bitterliche Rivalität zwischen beiden. Xizor wollte Luke Skywalker töten, bevor Vader ihn zur Dunklen Seite verführen konnte, um ihn in Verruf bei seinem Meister zu bringen. Kurze Zeit darauf offenbarte Xizor Palpatine, dass die Rebellen eine große Basis in den Vergesso-Asteroiden errichtet hatten. Das Tenloss-Syndikat erzielte durch Gewürz-Schmuggel so beträchtliche Erfolge, dass es für die Schwarze Sonne eine ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz wurde. Darth Vader wurde daraufhin persönlich zu dem Asteroidenfeld geschickt. Unter Führung des Kommandanten Okins wurden die ausgewählten Schiffe der Todesschwadron in die Schlacht geführt, obwohl noch weniger Schiffe vermutlich dasselbe Ergebnis erzielen könnten. Doch befahl der Imperator, dass zu viel Feuerkraft besser sei als zu wenig, während Vader von einer sehr rasch von statten gehenden Mission ausging. Eine Woche nach dem Treffen, sprang die ExekutorSchatten des Imperiums (Roman) zusammen mit der Rächer und den ''Victory II''-Klasse Sternzerstörern Victory 1 und Victory 2 in das Lybeya-System.X-Wing Alliance Entgegen Vaders Vorstellung eines reines Abschlachtens, befanden sich um die Basis immerhin zwei ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatten, die Cruuz und die Fox, die ein Duzend T-65 X-Flügler aussetzten, um Zeit für eine Evakuierung zu erkämpfen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Zudem befanden sich die drei ''CR90''-Korvetten des 457-Verbands als auch der Großkreuzer Fairfax in dem System.X-Wing Alliance Okins ließ die Exekutor sämtliche TIEs aussetzen, damit sich die Großkampfschiffe auf die Fregatten konzentrieren konnte. Vader startete ebenfalls an Bord seines TIE-X1-Turbosternjäger in die Schlacht. Zwar konnten die Rebellen in der Schlacht genügend Zeit herausholen, um eine halbwegs geordnete Flucht antreten zu können, doch war die Flottenstärke des Imperiums deutlich zu stark, sodass der Kampf schnell beendet war.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Inmitten des Gefechts trat der Rebellenpilot Ace Azzameen mit der Otana direkt am Heck der Exekutor aus dem Hyperraum, um seine Schwester Aeron von der Basis zu retten. In selbstmordartigen Manövern durch das offene Schlachtfeld gelang es Ace schließlich an der Basis anzudocken und seine Schwester zu retten. Die Exekutor zerstörte aus großer Distanz die Fairfax und die beiden Fregatten ohne größere Schwierigkeiten, während die übrigen Schiffe nur flankierten. Letztlich musste Ace den 19 Kilometer langen und massiven Supersternzerstörer frontal passieren, um den dort liegenden Hyperraumsprungpunkt zu erreichen und schaffte dies wohl nur durch die stärkeren Transporterschilde.X-Wing Alliance Insgesamt starben durch die imperialen Laser hunderte Schiffe und über tausend Rebellen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) In Wirklichkeit war der Angriff auf Vergesso und die herausgegebene Information Xizors nur ein Plan Vader von Coruscant fernzuhalten, um seine Interessen durchzusetzen. Obwohl Vader dies vermutete, war er gezwungen Xizor für seinen Tipp vor den Augen Palpatines über eine HoloNetz-Mitteilung von Bord der Exekutor dafür zu danken.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Verfolgung nach Kothlis und Vernichtung Xizors Als die Exekutor nach Coruscant zurückkehrte, arbeitete Palpatine weiter an seinem Plan die Rebellen-Allianz zu vernichten. Dabei ließ er sich von Xizor einreden, die Pläne des geheimen Zweiten Todessterns der Allianz zu überlassen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Nachdem die Suprosa um Bothawui von Luke Skywalker, Dash Rendar und Ace Azzameen erbeutet worden war, führte ihre Flucht nach Kothlis, um die Pläne dort zu entschlüsseln.X-Wing Alliance Um den Rebellen stichhaltig zu zeigen, wie sehr man über den Verlust der Daten angespannt war, beorderte Palpatine Vader dorthin. Da man wusste, dass Luke Skywalker bei der Erbeutung der Pläne half, setzte Vader einige Barabel-Kopfgeldjäger auf ihn an. So wollte Vader Luke nach seiner Gefangennahme einfach abholen. Nach einigen Stunden Flugzeit''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' griff die Exekutor und die Rächer die Golan II-Kampfstation Sentinel und die Plattform der Rebellen, die Kothlis II an.X-Wing Alliance Nachdem Vader bemerkte, dass Luke Skywalker den Kopfgeldjägern entkam und sie versehentlich Koth Melan töteten, kehrte er zurück auf sein Flaggschiff und hoffte darauf ihn später noch zu fangen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Vader erkannte an Bord der Exekutor den Millennium Falke durch die Macht in dem Kothlis-Asteroidengürtel, da das Schiff abermals Probleme mit dem Hyperantrieb hatte und sich dort versteckte. Dabei kam Vader dem Vorschlag nach mit Sternjägern auf die Jagd zu gehen, anstatt das gewaltige Schiff durch die Asteroiden zu zwängen. Doch noch bevor sie das Schiff erreichten, verschwand der Falke durch den Hyperraum. Doch der andere Teil der Mission Vaders war noch immer offen.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Der imperiale Flottenverband bündelte sein Feuer auf die Sentinel und die Kothlis II sowie wurden praktisch sämtliche Sternjägerstaffeln von den Sternzerstörern in den Raumkampf geschickt. Nach kurzer Zeit waren die massiven Stationen von dem Turbolasern zerstört und auch einige Raumfrachter der Allianz innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Die ''Lambda''-Klasse Fähre Fey'lya's Pride trug dabei die Pläne zur ''CR90''-Korvette Razor, die von den von der Exekutor gestarteten ''Gamma''-Klasse ATR-6 Angriffstransportern Talon 1 und Talon 2 bedrängt wurden. Letztlich wurde der MC80 Sternkreuzer Liberty unter Feuer der Exekutor genommen, doch konnte die Razor rechtzeitig entkommen, sodass auch die Liberty keine Deckung mehr geben musste und schließlich ebenfalls entkam.X-Wing Alliance Die Pläne gelangten, obwohl die Rächer die Razor verfolgten und mit einem Traktorstrahl einfangen werden konnte, über eine Fluchtkapsel in den Orbit. Dort konnten sie von der Mercury geborgen werden und schließlich erreichten sie so die Indepedence. Als sich die Rebellen schon einigermaßen in Sicherheit wogen, sahen sie sich der Exekutor und der Rächer ausgesetzt. Als die Pläne sich auf etwa der halben Strecke befanden, waren sie noch einmal in gewaltiger Gefahr. Der Supersternzerstörer justierte seine Waffen auf den Dreadnaught-Kreuzer Mercury und zwang ihn somit zur Flucht. Doch konnten die Rebellenstreitkräfte die Mission aus ihrer Sicht erfolgreich zu Ende bringen und entkommen.X-Wing Alliance Nach der Rückkehr nach Coruscant mitsamt seinem Flaggschiff, entschloss sich Darth Vader Xizor den persönlichen Krieg zu erklären. Xizor wollte Luke Skywalker töten, dem es gelang auf Coruscant Leia Organa zu befreien und Xizors Palast zu zerstören. Bei der anschließenden Flucht des Millennium Falken fing die Exekutor eine Übertragung Xizors ab. Nun war sich Vader seiner Vermutung sicher, und ließ dem Verbrecher die Möglichkeit der Kapitulation. Als dieser der zwei minütigen Frist und seinem Ultimatum nicht nachkam, befahl er dem Kommandanten der Exekutor die Falleen's Fist zu bombardieren. Damit besiegelte Vader das Ende Xizors, der den Angriff auf seinen Himmelsdom nicht überlebte.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Im Jahr 7 NSY berichtete ein Pilot und Söldner der Black Curs namens Starter von einer angeblichen Gefangenschaft auf der Exekutor zur Zeit vor der Schlacht von Endor, bei welcher Boba Fett ihn an Darth Vader und Palpatine auslieferte. Seinen Erzählungen zufolge konnte er mit der zu jener Zeit im Hangar des Schiffs untergebrachten Tydirium fliehen, sodass diese an die Rebellen ging, allerdings wurde der Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte stark angezweifelt, auch wenn einige Details der Wahrheit entsprachen.Starter's Tale Die Tydirium befand sich nämlich später wieder in Reihen des Imperiums im Zhar-System.X-Wing Alliance Stationierung über Endor Vorbereitung der Falle Um das Jahr 4 NSY befand sich die Exekutor im Orbit des Waldmonds Endor um den unvollständigen Zweiten Todessterns,Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) wie auch die erneut gruppierte Todesschwadron.Behind the Magic Nachdem Vader und Palpatine im Endor-System ankamen, bekam Vader den Befehl auf dem Flaggschiff zu warten bis die Falle des Imperators zuschnappte. Die Exekutor und zwei weitere Sternzerstörer flogen dabei stetige Patrouille über das noch unfertige Projekt. Die Brücke des Sternzerstörers war zu der Zeit ein heiles Durcheinander. Boten liefen hin und her an einer Reihe von Fluglotsen vor ihren Flugwegverlaufsschirmen, die Ein- und Ausflug von Schiffen überwachten.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Einige Zeit später betrat eine ''Lambda''-Klasse T-4a Fähre das System. Ihre alte, imperiale Kennung lief unter dem Namen Tydirium, doch schien sie korrekt zu sein, sodass Admiral Firmus Piett sie auf Wunsch Vaders passieren ließ und den Schild kurze Zeit deaktivierte. Die Crew gab sich als eine Gruppe voller Techniker aus, die auf dem Planeten ihre Arbeit verrichten sollte. Die Fähre war allerdings gefüllt von einer Einsatzmannschaft der Rebellen-Allianz, die auf dem Waldmond landen und den dortigen SLD-26-Schildgenerator vernichten wollte. Vader konnte Luke Skywalker durch die Macht erspüren. Nach der Ankunft der Rebellenfähre lag der Sprung der Rebellenflotte in das System nahe. Um die Falle komplett vorzubereiten, flog die Exekutor wie der Rest der Flotte weit außerhalb von Endor.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Schlacht von Endor Nachdem das Galaktische Imperium die Information erreicht hatte, dass die Rebellenflotte auf Sullust den Sprung Richtung Endor war die Falle bereits vorbereitet. Als die Flotte der Rebellen-Allianz unter Führung Admiral Ackbars an Bord des MC80 Sternkreuzers Heimat Eins das System erreichte, fand man einzig und alleine einen ohne Großkampfschiff bewachten Zweiten Todesstern vor. Nur kurze Zeit nachdem Lando Calrissian bemerkte, dass das Imperium die Sensoren blockierten, da sie anscheinend von ihrem Angriff wussten, trat die Exekutor, die restliche Todesschwadron und weitere Sternzerstörer aus dem Hyperraum in einer sauberen Formation aus. Es war eine Falle und die Schiffe der Rebellen wurde der Fluchtweg abgeschnitten.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Derweil sahen sich die Sternjäger der Allianz den unzählbaren Sternjägern des Todessterns und der Exekutor ausgesetzt, doch gelang ihnen der Abschuss eines Großteils der Jäger.X-Wing Alliance Obwohl die Schlacht von Endor bereits begann, hielten sich alle Sternzerstörer und die Exekutor zurück. Der diensthabende Admiral Firmus Piett bekam vom Imperator den Befehl zu warten und nur die Schiffe an ihrem Rückzug zu hindern, da er etwas Spezielles plante. Dies war nichts anderes als den Superlaser des Todessterns auf die Liberty zu richten und mit einem einzigen Schuss zu vernichten. Die Rebellen sahen sich außerstande gegen diese Feuerkraft anzukämpfen, doch entschlossen sie sich anschließend die Sternzerstörer in Nahkämpfe zu entwickeln. Die Führungskräfte der Rebellen gingen davon aus, dass die Bodentruppen, die ebenfalls in eine Falle gelockt wurden, den Schild zerstören und den Todesstern damit angreifbar machten.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Mit der Verwicklung der Sternzerstörer in Nahkämpfe wollte man zwar einige Schiffe durch den Raumkampf zerstören, doch diente dies auch dazu, dass der Todesstern nicht mehr frei schießen konnte und möglicherweise einen Sternzerstörer mit zerstören würde.Galaxy Guide 5 – Return of the Jedi Obwohl der Todesstern zahlreiche Schiffe der Allianz vaporisierte, war IG-88A nun an Bord der Kampfstation gelangt und wollte die Systeme nun an sich reißen.Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88 Der Crew an Bord des Millennium Falkens konnte einige TIE-Abfangjäger unter dem Hangarbereich des Supersternzerstörers vernichten und in den Hangarbereich eindringen, ohne dass die Laserkanonen sämtlicher Schiffe, auch der Exekutor, etwas dagegen machen konnten. Lando Calrissian konnte so einige Techniker und einen Reparaturkran vernichten, ohne dass er ins Ziel genommen werden konnte. Der leitende Piett hielt den Angriff der Rebellen dennoch für lausig, vor allem nachdem auch ihm demonstriert wurde, dass die Kampfstation einsatzbereit war.Galaxy Guide 5 – Return of the Jedi Nachdem jedoch der Schild von dem Stoßtrupp am Boden trotz der dortigen Falle zerstört wurde, flog die Sonderstaffel Richtung Hauptreaktor des Todessterns. Letztlich konzentrierte die Rebellion auf Befehl Ackbars hin das Feuer auf die Exekutor, um möglicherweise die Moral des Imperiums zu schwächen, sofern es ihnen gelang das Flaggschiff zu vernichten. Nachdem kurzer Hand der Deflektorschild der Exekutor ausfiel, als einige Erschütterungsraketen beide Kuppeln des Schiffs vernichteten, wurde die Brücke weiterhin bombardiert.X-Wing Alliance [[Bild:Executor-Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|left|Die Exekutor stürzt über Endor in den Zweiten Todesstern.]] Piett war darüber beunruhigt, dass die Schilde ausgefallen waren und forderte die Besatzung auf, die Frontschilde sofort hochzufahren, doch war es dafür zu spät. Der A-Flügel-Sternjäger-Pilot Arvel Crynyd stürzte mit seinem Flieger direkt durch die Brücke hindurch ab, womit er selbstmörderisch sämtliche Navigationssysteme lahmlegte. Es begann sich eine Kettenreaktion durch das Schiff hindurch auszubreiten, sodass das Schiff schließlich auf den Todesstern zuflog.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Dabei vernichtete die Exekutor weitere zehn Sternjäger, zwei Kreuzer und ein Munitionsschiff. Bis das ganze flammende Gebilde letztlich an den Todesstern prallte, war die Wucht so groß, dass die Kampfstation tatsächlich erschüttert wurde. Es kam zu Explosionen und Donnergetöse im inneren Netzwerk von Reaktoren, Munitionslagern und Hallen.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Die Zerstörung des Supersternzerstörers markierte in der Tat einen Wendepunkt innerhalb der Schlacht.Galaxy Guide 5 – Return of the Jedi Schließlich wurde der Todesstern zerstört und Darth Vader als auch Palpatine starben in der Schlacht. Für die Rebellen war es eine entscheidender Sieg und für das Imperium der Anfang vom Ende.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Nach der Schlacht erkannten jedoch die meisten Rebellen, dass das Schiff mehr durch Glück als durch Können zerstört wurde, sodass man es nicht als Vergleich für die übrigen Schiffe dieser Klasse ziehen konnte.Die teuflische Falle Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl der Name Supersternzerstörer im Film gesprochen wird, ist die aktuelle Schiffsklasse ein Sternenschlachtschiff. *In dem Buch A Guide to the Star Wars Universe wurde die Exekutor zunächst auf eine Länge von 8 km geschätzt. Erst später ergab sich die tatsächliche Länge von 19.000 Metern. *Das Model der Exekutor, das für den Film benutzt wurde, hatte eine Länge von 282 cm. *Die Spielzeugfirma Kenner, die ein Spielzeug zur Exekutor herstellte, war nicht mit dem Namen einverstanden und wollte ihn nicht auf die Verpackung drucken lassen. Es wurde eine Kommission einberufen die eine Liste mit 153 potenziellen Namen für die Exekutor zusammenstellte (einige der Namen waren Starbase Malevolent, Black Coven, Haphaestus VII und Cosmocurse). Der endgültige Name des Spielzeugs, der nicht auf der Liste war, war schlicht Darth Vader's Star Destroyer, was ins Deutsche übersetzt Darth Vaders Sternzerstörer bedeutet. *Der englische Name der Executor kommt wahrscheinlich vom lateinischen „''exsecutor''“, was soviel wie „''Vollstrecker''“ bedeutet. Die eingedeutschte Variante lautet „''Exekutor''“, ist in Deutschland jedoch veraltet. In Österreich wird es aber noch immer verwendet und steht dort für einen „''Gerichtsvollzieher''“. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Treueschwur'' *''Zukunftsvarianten: Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM'' *''Deshalb bin ich: Die Geschichte von IG-88'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''Die teuflische Falle'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5 – Return of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Exekutor-Klasse Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums da:Executor en:Executor es:Ejecutor nl:Executor pl:Executor pt:Executor fi:Executor